Infinite Death
by Lacrima234
Summary: Ichika has died. But, he is given another chance by Death. Now, Ichika is trained and sent back to the real world where he will live. First Fanfiction. Any criticism or suggestions are welcome I am writing this for my pleasure, but I would appreciate some help. I do not own either of these anime, but I wish I could. Ichika x OC.
1. Prologue

First fanfiction, please don't hate on it. Please comment though, it will help a lot. This may also be a crossover of two of my favorite fanfictions. If I completely copied off of you, I am sorry. That will only last this chapter mostly. I may take some characters and stuff so I am sorry in advance. The two stories are my personal favorites, "Summer Cloud" and "Secrets: Ichika's princess". Again, if I copied off of you, I am sorry, and it will mostly end after this chapter.

Italics-thought

Chapter 1

Flashback

(It was a great day outside. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and everything was going right. Until two minutes later. On the TV, my sister, Chifuyu Orimura, had entered the arena and had started to prepare. I had gotten up in anticipation of the match and stood there, waiting. Then, two armed men broke through the door and took me into a van. I was blindfolded and drugged the whole time. The next few weeks (or so I am told) were a blur. I found myself getting moved continuously and heard at least 10 different dialects. Then, I remember suddenly waking up and hearing Italian.) _Where am I? Who is that? _There were two seemingly Italian men with guns at the entrance to the dark room. They were talking in Italian. _Good thing I took the time to learn Italian and a couple other languages earlier._ _I've got to get out of these before they see me. _I moved the ropes on my hands to my teeth and start chewing on them. Soon, they come off. My teeth ached horribly. I looked around me and saw a knife right next to me. _Come on seriously! I did that for nothing? Hmm, I better take the knife, it might be useful later. _I peered into the darkness again and saw a small girl about my age in a corner. I couldn't see her very well in the darkness. I slowly sneaked over to her. The guards at the door didn't notice and just continued talking quickly. It was something about them not getting paid enough to die so soon. Well, that would match the sounds of explosions and screams. _They are either very loyal or they are cowards._ As I got close to the girl, her eyes widened in fear and was about to scream. _Oh well fuck me. _The girl screamed and the guards shot around and noticed me. _Well finally… I better run now. _I picked the girl up and quickly ran out of the room with the two guards chasing after me. _Wow, she's kind of heavy. _"Help!" I shouted, hoping that someone would hear me.

Meanwhile

"Nothing fun ever happens," Xanxus grumbled, while shooting three men in the chest. He is a tall, black haired man with a permanent scowl. Then I screamed," Why Sawada, Why, what have I ever done to you except threaten to kill you and your family. Though, people had expected them and had put up a fight, or at least they had tried to. They had set up several barriers to prevent them from using their dying will bullets. It was annoying and, we still hadn't destroyed the power sources. Suddenly an IS landed in front of him. _Finally, something worthwhile. _I grinned and brought out my pistol. "Die # $," **Boom**. I shot my pistol and the bullet smashed into the girl right in the chest. "Huh, where would these guys get an IS," I muttered. It wouldn't be one of the lower houses. "Oh well just have to find out later then," I said while sealing the pilot and machine into a box. _ISs are so stupid. The concept is pretty nice but it costs so much to make and they fall so quickly. Against a civilian they would be great, but almost anyone in Italy could beat those with their bare hands. Maybe it was the Italian government. No, they already learned the last time they tried that. _The last time they tried that, they had lost fifteen of their IS cores. They had tried to get rid of all the males in Italy. Barely anyone was killed or injured. Then, right after that, the Vongola and the Varia had earned a personal visit from Tabane Shinonono. I massaged my temple. _Ugh, I still remember that day. It hurt so much. It even turns out she came to give us some data and machinery for IS manufacturing and she even threw in some medical machinery, literally. At least she gave us some compensation. _"Hey, boss, go check that warehouse, it looks like they are guarding it," Squalo shouted. "Sure, I'll go now," Xanxus said. _Stupid people. Just leave us alone and stay away from our land would you! _He quickly ran over to the warehouse when he heard a "Help!" _Who's that? Better check it out, it sounded like a kid. _Xanxus ran yet again in the direction of the voice while fighting off and killing the people. When he go there he witnessed an event that would go down in his memories.

Ichika POV

_Darn it! Why won't they give up! _"Hey kid, stop right now!" he heard. _Yeah like that's going to happen, when pigs fly. _As if on cue, a flying pig came out of nowhere and I tripped on a rock. _Well, I better stop saying that… darn it. _**Thud. **_Crap, they're shooting now! Better run again. _So, I ran with bullets coming after me. _I've got to hide or take those guys out! Alright, I can throw this knife and use this pipe that I picked up. Man, this girl stopped screaming, but she is pretty heavy! _"My name is Cynthia and I'm not that heavy," the girl said with a glare. _Whoa… did she just read my mind? Wow. She is really beautiful. _I got a better look at her now in the broad daylight. She had flowing brownish hair, a perfectly round face, Caucasian skin, and an incredible figure. "Of course I did, thank you and no I am not telepathic. Oh, and I hope you're not a pervert," Cynthia said while raising her eyebrows. "You sure seem like it and I can't help it when I am looking at someone beautiful," I replied. She blushed and looked away. "Both are useful in interrogations…," she muttered under her breath. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. …Ok… so what do we do now?" Cynthia said. I looked at her confusedly. "Sigh, alright, don't worry, I'll take care of it," she said. "Hey, I can't let you do that" I yelled. "You don't need to yell and of course you can and you will" she replied cheerfully with a fake smile. "…Fine, but be careful" I said while jumping behind a wall and blocking it off. "I will be fine, and I'm not called a warrior for nothing." Cynthia said. "You were screaming when I came over earlier though" "…That was different…" she replied weakly while looking away and standing up. "Hey don't look away, we're still being shot at!" I shouted. "Ahhhhh!" Cynthia screamed as she was shot in the shoulder. I stood there in shock staring at her still bleeding form. Then, she groaned and gets up, which shakes me from my shock. "Hey, are you ok?" I said. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine… idiot, it's all your fault" Cynthia said. Staring at the wound in her shoulder again I suddenly feel really angry. "Hey are you alright?" Cynthia asked. _Why do I feel so angry? I just met her… I mean, she is beautiful, but seriously. Why? Alright, I'll just kill those guys and deal with this later. _"-y… hey… Hey," "What?" I said. "What? You just blanked out there didn't you," she said. "… No," I replied. "Then what did I just say?" she said. I didn't reply to the question. "See, see, I was right," she said smugly. "Alright, alright, you got me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other business to take care of," I said. "…Ok? Sure?" Cynthia said. I got up and calmly walked over to the two guards.

Xanxus POV

_Huh this boys got guts… reminds me of me. That could be useful. You know… Isn't he like eight or something? _The two hit men were very surprised. In Italian they said "The little boy is finally getting up. Is he ready to surrender?" "Of course not. Would you be ready?" he replied in fluent Italian. "I am honored, you learned our language," they mocked. "Now, are you ready to come with us," they said. "No, I am going to kill you," he replied. They nodded glumly, "we thought you would say that. Tough world eh," "You seem nice, but we have to kill you now. The boss will kill our families if we don't." Then, my instincts screamed at me. _NO. He could be valuable later. _Then I heard him say, "Please don't interfere, I need to do this myself" I turned to him in shock. _He knew I was here! That can't be. … He's definitely coming with me later. _The two mafia members looked to him in confusion. "Hey kid, what are you talking about?" He stayed silent. Then suddenly he vanished. "What? Where is he?" they said. They quickly looked around everywhere, but behind them. "Right here bastard, die!" he shouted. _What speed, I couldn't keep up with him!_ "Hey Xanxus what are you doing? Stop that fight, we need that kid!" _I would if I could._

Ichika POV

"Right here bastard, die!" I shouted. I had taken my knife out and lunged at the first man closest to me. His eyes widened as I got closer. Then, his friend woke up and tried to shoot me, but he missed and I came up to his friend and stabbed him through the chest. He took out his own knife and tried to stab me but I slid away. I quickly ran around him as he tried to recover his balance and I hit him clearly over the head with the pipe. **Crack. **His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumbled to the ground. A little in the distance Xanxus, Squalo and the others were watching and they winced in sympathy as the guy passed out. "That is some pretty nice strength," Xanxus said. "The kids got skill, I'll give him that," Squalo said. He is recognized the sword master and fights with Ryudou Shinonono regularly. He is also Xanxus's right hand man. As the captor sank to the ground I wasted no time in jumping over to the next guy. The pipe was now useless as it bent on impact. _Hard skull, that didn't save him though. _Then the next captor shot towards my head. I swerved around and dodged the bullets with the finesse of a dancer. I jumped over his head, but he pulled out two knives and threw them at me. They missed my vital organs, but deeply cut into the pupils of my eyes. "AHHH, it hurts, it hurts," I screamed. _I can't see! Darn it, am I going to do die now. …No wait I'm feeling something. Ah, there is his throat huh. Alright, now I'm coming for you! _"Hahahaha, finally, a hit, and look where it is," he said. I rushed up to him and punched him in the gut. "Oof," he said. He pulled out a syringe and stabbed me with it. I ignored the pain and sank my teeth into his throat and hung there. Then, I started to find his throat. _There, now bite!_ I bit down hard and pierced through his throat. I felt a scream die in his throat and he collapsed. I let go and rolled off of him. I still couldn't see anything. I heard someone rush over and pick me up in a hug. "Oof, that hurts Cynthia," I said. I heard sobbing and, "I'm useless, I claimed to be a warrior but you had to protect me." "Its fine, its fine," I said. Her only response was tightening her hold on me and sobbing more. For her sake, I ignored the pain and went on. "Its fine, I'll always be there for you," I said. She gripped me tighter again and said, "Thank you,"

Xanxus POV

_Well this is sweet, two eight year old kids bonding over a life or death situation. Not. I can't even count how many life or death situations I've been in. Well, better heal the kid, he looks like he is in a lot of pain. _"Hey someone go and heal the kid, we're going back and taking both of them," I said. "Why both?" someone said. "The kid most likely won't budge without her. Also, she might have some skill. She seems a little familiar to me," I replied. It was entirely true and the task of healing the boy was quite a hassle. First off, the girl tried to fight Shamal. She actually did quite well and Squalo actually had to step in before the he was killed. She was knocked unconscious. Then, they had to knock Shamal unconscious before he started molesting her. Then, after that, the kid put up even more of a fight, it took two hours to subdue him. "God, that was so tiring," Squalo said. "Come on, it was kind of fun," I replied. "You were watching the entire time though boss," he said. "Yep, it was fun watching you guys get beat around by an eight year old," I replied. "Aww come on boss," said Belphegor, Varia's storm guardian. _It looks like he didn't know who we were, but still didn't try to kill us. He had a bunch of chances to do that. Why didn't he though? ... Oh well, I'll ask him later. _"Hey Shamal, you alright," I said. "Aww, you actually care don't you," Shamal said. "No, we need the boy alive. Now, do you job, hey Lussuria you help him too. Shamal is the doctor of Vongola and Lussuria is the Sun Guardian for Varia. Shamal is famous for having 666 different bugs that give different diseases. "Alright boss," Lussuria said. He quickly activated his sun ring and the kids injuries started to heal. "Alright then, now let's get back," I said.

Ichika POV

"Ugh, were am I," I said, looking around. _Why can't I see anything?_ _All I remember is sensing those guys come over. Did I fight them? Where am I now? _Then, I heard "Hey kid you up?" "Who are you, where are you?" I asked. "Kid, my name is Xanxus," the voice said. Kid, you got stabbed in the eyes, that's why you can't see," Xanxus said. "Oh," I replied. Then, all the memories came back. I bolted right up and said "Wait where is Cynthia, where?" I said. "Relax kid, she is fine, now what's your name?" Xanxus said. "My name is … I don't know," I lied. _I can't tell these people who I am! I still barely know them. _I heard a deep sigh. "Amnesia, seriously. Alright, hey Shamal get in here," Xanxus shouted. _Who is Shamal? What's going on? Where am I? Now… why do I feel pain now? Weird… I'll just ignore it. _"Alright Xanxus, what do you need?" the voice said. _That must be Shamal. _"Give the kid here a full body check-up," Xanxus said. "Oh and internals too." "Come on, you know I only take fe-," Shamal was cut off by a pistol being leveled to his head. "Do. It. Now! Or I'll shoot your head off and give it to the dogs." Xanxus said. "Okay Xanxus, now put the gun down and I'll do it," Shamal said. Xanxus lowered his gun and Shamal began a check-up. "Hey Shamal how is he?" Xanxus said. He looks fine on the outside, but let's take a look on the inside. Alright, his vitals are stable and he seems fine except for the eyes." Shamal said. "Can you do anything about those eyes?" Xanxus said. "No, I don't think so, his eyes are shot." Shamal replied. "Why do you ask?" "Isn't it obvious? He's going into the Vongola." Xanxus said. _What is the Vongola? Sounds familiar… wasn't it like a mafia or something? Yeah Chifuyu-nee told me about it earlier. She said that it was one of the organizations that took down the 15 IS that the Italian government sent at it. You know, that pain is starting to spread around… Should I tell them or not? Nah, it's probably fine. It is really hurting now though. I kind of feel faint._ My thoughts were interrupted when I heard "WHAT! Xanxus is personally recruiting someone!" Shamal shouted. "Stop shouting, it hurts my ears. Oh, and yeah I have no idea who he is, but didn't you see him earlier?" Xanxus replied. "Well yeah, but still, what if he is a civilian?" Shamal said. "I'll deal with the legal papers when they come to me." Xanxus said. "First, let's see if this kid has any flames. Hey Mammon, go get one of those scientists." "Alright," Mammon said. Then, he floated off quickly. "So, pervert, how is the girl," Xanxus asked. I listened closely. "I don't know, should I go check?" Shamal replied. "No" I and Xanxus said. "Jinx" I quickly said. "No" Xanxus replied. _Ok… _Then, we heard three sets of footsteps. It was Shouchi, Verde, Spanner, and Tsuna. "Hey Tsuna what are you doing here?" Xanxus said. "Just checking on the boy you are recruiting." Tsuna said. "Wait, weren't you at the Millefiore base on a mission?" Xanxus asked. "Yeah… Anybody who isn't deaf would have heard Shamal." Tsuna replied. "Never mind that, now, Shouchi check the kids flames. "I'll do it," a voice said. "Checker Face? What are you doing here?" Xanxus said. "I heard Shamal screaming." Checker Face said. _It really hurts now, what do I do! I can't hold it in anymore! _ I screamed in pain. Everyone turned around. I was there writhing around. "What's wrong kid?" Shamal said. "Everything feels like it is on fire!" I screamed. "Whoa, your vitals are dropping like a stone!" "Give me that big blue syringe." Shamal shouted. "What is that?" Xanxus said. "It is an antidote to most common diseases. It'll buy some time," Shamal said, stabbing me with the syringe._ Wasn't that supposed to help! It just hurts more. _I continued writhing on the bed in pain. I started to feel fainter and fainter. The voices were becoming more blurred. Then, I blacked out.

Xanxus POV

_Damn it he stopped moving. Is he dead now? _Then I felt someone trying to push me away. _Who is this? _I turned around to see a crying Cynthia trying to go to the kid. "Shh, shh, it's going to be fine," I said. "Come on, let's go now."

Ichika POV

_Where am I? _ It was dark everywhere. _Where is everyone else? _I felt myself moving on something. _This is a… escalator. Oh. _I waited until I reached the top. Along the way I felt everything that I knew slip away. _Cynthia, Chifuyu… _The images of the two women stayed until I reached the top. They stayed but now I forgot who they were. Awaiting me was someone I would describe as "Death". The person had a scythe and a dark robe with a hood on. They had an eerie presence. "Are you Death, have I died?" I asked. "Yes, I am death, you have died," it responded. "Oh… ok," I replied submissively. We were now on a flat plain that stretched seemingly endlessly. I felt disheartened, but I let everything flow past. "Will you submit, or will you be?" Death said. "I will submit," I said. "Interesting, give me your hand." I nodded and did as it asked. Death looked at my hand intently for a while then said "Hahahahah! This will do. Yes, you must live." "First though, we must train you for your next life," Death said. "Here are your memories back." Now, let us begin. I felt renewed and ready as a followed Death._ Yes. This is my future now. This has been what I have been waiting for._

Thanks, this is the first chapter. It will start to be longer after this and it will speed up soon. Again, please review and rate. It'll help me a lot. I am sorry if I copied off of your work.


	2. Prologue 2

Sorry for the late update. I had school troubles and I just couldn't think of what to write about. Anyway, enjoy if you read this!

_Italics_-Thoughts

Chapter 2

Ichika POV

"Hey Death. Where are we going?" I said. "Somewhere," Death replied. "Oh and if you are wondering, I am a male."

"Oh, thanks." I said.

"No problem," he said.

"But seriously, where are we going," I said.

"Sigh, we are looking for the souls of the people who will train you. You will be here for three millennium." He said.

"What! Everyone I know will be dead by the time I am finished!" I shouted.

"Relax. Every millennium here is only a minute on the mortal plane. We are on the spiritual plane." He said.

"Okay, so what are we doing each millennium?" I said.

"For the first millennium, we will train you mentally. For the second millennium, we will train you physically. For the last millennium, we will train you spiritually." He said.

"Alright, so, who are we looking for?" I asked.

Another sigh, "We are currently looking for the greatest minds of their time." He said. "Wait, can't you call spirits to you?" I asked.

"Yes, but I cannot do that to living spirits, I must go to them." He answered.

_Who are we looking for? Is it Tabane-nee? _

"Yes it is, we are currently looking for Tabane Shinonono.

"Wait, what if she tells Chifuyu-nee?" I asked.

"She will not remember anything from here until she sees you." He said.

"Now before I forget, you have three flames and you have a S+ compatibility with the IS." He said.

"What are flames?" I asked.

"That will be explained later." He said.

"How am I compatible with the IS?" I said.

"I don't know very well either," he replied.

"So, back to the original topic. Where is Tabane-nee?" I said.

"We are walking towards where she is in the mortal plane." He replied.

Then, suddenly, he stopped and stood there, focusing on something.

"Wait one second," he said. Then he disappeared into thin air. I sat down and waited. After a minute, he came back with Cynthia.

"Cynthia! What are you doing here?" I shouted. "I can't live without you Ichika. So I won't, but now I can." She said and she smiled sadly. I ran over and gave her a hug.

"When did you kill yourself?" I asked.

"Right when your chest stopped moving and you lay still." She replied.

"You shouldn't have come." I said.

"…Why?" She asked.

"Because I would have come back." I said. "I would have come back to you, but now I can't got back to you," Death stood there watching us.

Then, he said "I can allow two souls to pass me. It has happened before, Hades trusts me and understands."

"You can do that?" I and Cynthia said.

"Of course, you two deserve it." He replied. Tears falling out of our eyes we went up and hugged Death. He was clearly surprised. He couldn't hug back because of his surprise. "Have you never been hugged before?" I asked.

"Yes, I have never been hugged before." He replied. Later, after we released Death and dried our tears we continued on towards Tabane. We kept walking for a while. I eventually got tired of the awkward silence.

"Hey Death, do you think you could make a bike for us?" I asked.

"Yes, I could, but I won't." he replied.

"Why," I asked.

"Because we are already here." He said.

"Really, it doesn't look any different though." I joked.

He ignored me and said "I will begin to call Tabane Shinonono." He seemed to concentrate and then something came out of the ground. It was a coffin.

I was horrified "You killed her?!" I shouted. He rolled his eyes. "No, that is my trademark, I am Death remember?" he said.

"Oh, so, when will she come outside?" I asked.

"Sometime soon… I hope," he answered.

Tabane POV

_Ugh. Where am I? All I remember is suddenly blacking out and now I am here. _Then, I heard "Oh, so, when will she come outside?" _Isn't that Ik-kun? What is he doing here? Did I suddenly die? I might as well go outside for a big explanation. _

I pushed the lid of the coffin off and stepped outside. I was greeted by a sight of Ik-kun, a beautiful girl, and a robed person. I couldn't tell if the robed person was male or female as his entire body was covered. I immediately focused on Ik-kun.

"Ik-kun, where have you been for the past week?" I asked.

"I have no idea," he replied. I frowned and went into thought.

_The German government said that he was either in Italy, Russia, or China. The Italian government would have told us if they knew. The Russians are pretty close with the Germans, so they would tell the Germans. China… would have told us. Definitely, yes, after that incidence, they would have told us. Hmm. It might have been one of the mafia in Italy, but they would give him back. They are pretty honorable and trustworthy... well most of them anyway. Oh well._

Ichika POV

"Hey, Tabane-nee, will you teach me what you know?" I asked.

"Hmm? Why Ik-kun?" Tabane asked confused.

"Because I can pilot the IS and I need to know about it and everything else too," I answered.

"What?! You can?" Tabane replied. "How do you know though?"

"Because Death told me so," I said.

"Yes, he can," Death said finally coming into the conversation.

"Who are you? I don't recall you," Tabane said.

"I am Death, that is all you need to know," Death said.

"Hey Ik-kun, why do you trust him? Didn't Chi-Chan teach you about strangers?" Tabane asked, switching away from Death.

"Because I died earlier," I said.

"Then how are you here?" Tabane said.

"This is the spirit plane, that is why I am here," I replied.

"Then… how am I here?" Tabane sputtered out.

"Death called you, that is why you are here," I said. She stood there staring for minutes until she finally broke and said "Fine, but I need to check if you really can pilot an IS first. Let me get my equipment," Tabane said.

"There is no need. Anything and everything that has been created in the past or present can be brought here at no expense," Death said as he cut in. Tabane understood that and concentrated very hard for a few seconds. Those seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours. Finally exhausted, Tabane sat down and sighed heavily. "How do I do this…? Um, Death?" Tabane sighed.

"Finally, I thought we would waste a day here. To answer your question, you simply say the name of the object you wish to summon. You must be precise and exact though. Or you will summon some demon," Death said. "Ok… Well let's get started," Tabane cheered enthusiastically. "Infinite Stratos: Uchigane," Tabane said. There was a distortion in the space next to Tabane and then it slowly formed into an Uchigane. Tabane however was deep in thought.

Tabane POV

_How did that happen? That defies all laws of humans. What now, can I fly too? Let's try that! _

I jumped into the air randomly and flapped my arms. After a moment, I… wait for it, crashed to the ground and face planted in the soil. Ichika and that girl laughed out loud while Death just stood there, shaking his head.

"Common reaction for most people," Death sighed. "Most people tend to do that after experiencing the laws of this world.

"Oh," I said sheepishly. Inside though, I was thinking furiously. _So, some of the laws still are in effect here. _

_Can I replicate that on the IS? Last time Chi-Chan had to carry all her weapons in the White Knight. We are still on the first generation. If I can replicate that, I can move the IS on to the next generation, instant weapon withdrawal. There probably needs to be a space to store those weapons too. Hmm. _

I thought off into space and started creating many plans for the future of the IS in my mind.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Death spoke. "You must remember that there are different rules in each of the different planes and those cannot be broken. This action can only be made here, but you may be able to do something about that on the mortal plane if you stay here and study the lands around us. You should be able to complete it soon. Also, please teach Ichika and his friend about the IS while you are here. It would help immensely," Death said.

"Ok, I will help, but please tell me all you know too," I replied.

"First though, I would like to know who this girl is," I said.

"Oh, this is Cynthia, I met her in Italy," Ichika said.

_So he was in Italy! How did he escape and why didn't contact us? Maybe he couldn't. _Shaking the thoughts from her mind she continued. "How did you meet her though?" I said. "I don't remember well. We were at a warehouse somewhere. I heard Italian, but that was it," Ichika said.

_Hmm, was it the Vongola or the Varia? They did seem pretty pissed off and annoyed afterwards, but I don't think they would take revenge. I have got to look into this later. But later is later, and now I have got to train Ichika and Cynthia. This will be fun. _I suddenly burst out laughing maniacally. Through the corners of my eyes, I saw Ichika step in front of Cynthia to cover her. I ignored it and kept on laughing like a mad man.

Ichika POV

_Uh oh. What is Tabane-nee planning? It is not going to be good this time. Last time, I and Chifuyu-nee had to change houses after Tabane-nee blew our last one up!_

Tabane POV

_Now, what sort of tort-, I mean lessons should I teach Ichika and the girl now? This girl seems pretty nice. She'll be beautiful when she grows up. Maybe I can give Ichika some lessons on that. This'll be very fun. _I smirked evilly and burst into laughter again. Ichika shivered and looked like he was about to make a mad dash to freedom.

"Now, when do we get started," I said with an evil glint in my eyes. So, for the next years, I taught Ichika and Cynthia about the IS and all the components of it. Many others came to help in all of Ichika's studies too. Sadly though, I did not get to teach Ichika enough about relationships because of Death's intervention.

Flashback

"What do you need?" I said.

"Do not teach Ichika about love," Death said. "Why?" I said.

"It would ruin my fun," Death replied.

"What fun?" I asked, innocently.

"Don't play the fool with me. Remember, I can see into your soul. I know if you have been lying. Also, you have seen how oblivious Ichika is right?" Death said.

"Yes, yes I have. I remember, he can attract women like a magnet, but he can't realize it for the life of him," I said.

"Yes, that is my entertainment, I have already seen his future. Look, I will let you plant cameras on him to record his every blunder if you don't teach him," Death said.

With that, the two adults (?) made a deal. The next morning, they implanted several cameras and enhancers on Ichika.

Tabane POV

I had a lot of fun over these last years. Ichika and Cynthia had learned greatly. They both could pilot and fix an IS near perfectly. Ichika had invented several new IS designs that I couldn't wait to develop. I had also perfected many of the "laws" of this world onto the IS with their help. I had taught them all that I knew and more. They had also taught me much more about the world around me and myself. I had grown to think of Cynthia as a sister and couldn't wait until they came back to the Mortal Plane. I remember fondly of everything I made here.

Flashback

20 years later, we were deep into the study of the IS. "Tabane-nee, this part goes here right?" Ichika asked in Chinese.

"Nee-Chan, this screw goes into here doesn't it," Cynthia said in Cantonese.

"Yes and yes… Wait, no Ichika, wrong way, turn it around and screw it in real tight," I said in French.

I had required Ichika and Cynthia to study up on all the world's languages. They had managed to get down half of the world's languages in 20 years. Their mental capacities had increased drastically after getting a visit from Albert Einstein. The old scientist had proven very helpful in the areas that I was lacking in. We had gotten thousands of visits from other various olden scientists. They had commended me on my studies and use of their ideas. They had also offered new ideas they found when looking at my designs and many of the ideas had been integrated in to the IS.

Then, Death came into the small building we had made from summoning all the materials. It turns out that it requires energy to summon things, sort of like in the Mortal Plane.

"Ok, Tabane-nee, it is finished," they chorused in Italian.

They liked to use Italian whenever they talked together. I thought it was sweet and thoughtful, but Death always hated it for some reason.

"Alright guys, nice job today, go look at the textbooks again and come back after you are finished. I have some more stuff for you later," I said, exhausted, in German.

After they left, Death spoke. "How are their studies going?" Death said.

"Great, all the visiting souls have really helped them. Their minds could surpass mine if I stayed for maybe, a hundred years more. They have great potential and understanding. They soak things up like miniature little sponges," I said.

"Do you plan on staying for that long?" Death said. "I would, but I probably need to go back to the Mortal Plane after a while," I said.

"Why?" Death asked. "I do have a life in the Mortal Plane," I said.

"Every millennia here is a minute in the Mortal Plane though," Death said.

"Oh," I said. Then, Death did something completely unexpected, he laughed. I was shocked, and it was showing on my face. With this, he laughed even harder and was found wheezing on the ground. "What is so funny?" I asked.

"You didn't know something and your face," Death replied, still recovering.

I was still thinking.

"Did you think I couldn't laugh?" Death asked.

"… Yes, you see so many deceased souls every day, I thought you would be hardened and never show emotion," I said.

"Oh," Death said, still confused. It was my turn to laugh, and I did.

"What's so funny to you now?" Death asked, even more confused.

"The same thing you saw earlier," I replied.

Then we heard "What's going on?

" We both looked over to the door and saw Ichika and Cynthia.

"What's going on," Ichika asked again.

It seemed like an innocent question, but the effect was ruined when they saw the look on Ichika and Cynthia's faces.

"Are you finished?" I asked.

"No, you're not getting away now, this is payback for earlier.

_Amazing, he realizes it for others and not himself! Truly, just amazing. I'll have to study up on this, it's really interesting. I wonder if I could get a degree in it. Nah, it would be part of phycology. _

Death seemed to frown. "What IS going on, would you tell me," Death asked.

Ichika and Cynthia exchanged perplexed looks. It seemed to say "seriously?" "Nothing is happening Ichika," I said.

"Ok, but we are finished already," Ichika said, turning serious.

"We have Dutch and Swahili down completely now," Cynthia said, nodding.

"Alright then, let's get started again with the physical part shall we," I said.

"What? No, I don't want to do that again. It's not training, it's torture!" Cynthia groaned. "Really? Chifuyu-nee made me do it every day," Ichika said, confused.

"Yeah, even my training never took it this far. This is complete disguised torture!" Cynthia said.

"Shut up, or I'll multiply the training by two," I said.

Cynthia paled instantly and she fainted. I chuckled as Ichika moved behind her and caught her as she fell.

"You should take her to her bed, she can take a break for a while.

Also, what was that about Chi-Chan?" I said.

"Nothing really. She made me do twice this workout in half the time," Ichika said.

"How about you try that now… you know, actually, double it and take as long as you want," I said.

Ichika shrugged and carried Cynthia toward her room.

I saw her shift comfortably into Ichika and hug him. For some odd reason, he didn't notice or change at all.

_He still thinks it's normal, poor guy. _

_Still oblivious as usual. _

_He engages in those activities like its normal and still doesn't realize it. _

_Sigh, I wonder if he was taught, what he could do. _

_Nations would crumble for him. _

_He could probably enslave the world WITH the world willing giving itself to him. _

_He would STILL be oblivious as usual after that. _

Then a thought came to me. "Hey Death, do you think we could teach Ichika about what to do without teaching him what he is doing?" I asked.

"That would be… MUCH more interesting,"

Death replied with a glint in his eyes (?). "When shall we begin the… special tutoring though?" I asked.

"We probably can't start with the SERIOUS stuff until later, but we can start with low and middle level stuff now," Death said, in thought.

"We can probably use Cynthia as a testing subject for now," I said.

"Yes it is already obvious to everyone else. Everyone else noticed it," Death said.

"Yeah, we may need a lot of tissues and stuff for later. Poor girl, she won't know what hit her," I said.

"Yeah," Death said.

And so, we continued our plans for our entertainment and world domination.

Tabane POV

_Everything is going great, the kids' education is going great. _

_I keep on getting new ideas for the IS and Ichika's "extra education" is going great. _

_I still can't believe he knocked Cynthia out on his first try. _

_Damn, he has talent, but still is as attentive to her romantic feeling for him as a piece of wood is attracted to a magnet. _

_It's almost the end of the first century here. _

_I've almost finished teaching him. _

_He still surprises me with his innovations on the IS. _

_Cynthia is finally starting to feel like family to me. _

_She's like a cute little younger sister. _

_Kind of like Houki…_

_I can't wait until Ichika grows up enough to go to the IS academy. _

_He probably won't need to, but it would be great to see everyone's reactions. _

_At least he still hasn't grown out of his obliviousness, it would be the end of my fun and probably the end of his obliviousness. _

_He's already got most of the "extra education" up in his muscle memory. _

_Going to need a Chi-Chan proof cameras then. Huh, better get started on those._

"Hey Tabane-nee, what are we doing today?" Ichika said as he walked in to the room that I was in.

"I was thinking about making Chi-Chan proof cameras today. Ones that she can't find," I said. "What for?" I said suspiciously.

"Nothing much. Just probably to watch her at school," I said.

"Okay, but don't be spying on her when she's in the bath," Ichika said playfully.

"I'm not lesbian Ichika, I just need to make sure she keeps out of trouble with all the governments of the world.

She did hunt across half the globe for you," I retorted.

He hung his head down low.

"I'm sorry," Ichika said.

Ichika looked back up.

"Alright, so when do we start," Ichika said.

"Go get Cynthia, and bring her over here.

Then, we can get started on the cameras," I said.

"Alright, wait, do you think you could just use my brain as an interface to capture the videos?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah, we could use the personal IS that you are making to capture that.

Nice idea," I said.

"So then… can we start on my personal IS?" Ichika said hopefully.

"Of course, but first, I have to understand these "box weapons" that the Italian mafia uses. We can integrate those into your IS suit so you can interchange between those weapons. Ichika had a storm flame, a rain flame, and a cloud flame.

All were level S+ and rising quickly.

He had always liked the dinosaurs and mythical creatures. It reflected in his box animal choice.

"So, we need to get your box weapons now. Tabane should be able to explain them well enough," Death said.

"Ok," Ichika replied.

"So, we will be using a format of the calling on this plain on your box weapons. As the name suggests, the weapons will come in boxes. Each box will have different weapons and powers. It your goes according to your flame that goes inside the box. We have all sorts of weapons. Notable is the guns and katana though. You can power these weapons with your flames to increase their power and add a special effect to them." I said.

"Your storm flames will increase the destructive power, your rain flames will slow down the target and your cloud flames will allow you to create illusions."

"Your boxes are filled with thousands of different weapons, so you should be fine in most situations." I said.

"I get the box weapons now." I nodded.

"Hey, Ik-kun, have you and Cynthia been getting older?" I asked.

"Death says that this is my mental age and this shouldn't go up anymore. It is supposed to show what I will be later if I continue the path that I am on now. It's really cool," Ichika said. "Oh," I mumbled in response. _So, I wonder if his __**performance**__ will improve too… Never mind that. _

"Okay, so how do you like your box weapons?" I asked.

"They're great, once I learn how to use them they will be even better. Thanks Tabane-nee!" Ichika said.

"Alright then, now we need to choose your box animals," I said.

"What are box animals?" Ichika asked.

"They are animals from the boxes that assist you in combat. You need to choose your own," I replied.

"Ok," Ichika said.

"Now, open the status window like I taught you and I will send the box weapons and animals.

Nodding in reply, Ichika opened the status window and waited for me to send it.

I sent it and he quickly downloaded it to his account.

Then he tried to open it.

He kept on trying but kept on getting more frustrated.

"How do I open this?" Ichika asked, frustrated.

"You must find a strong emotion inside of you and use that to open the boxes," I said.

He concentrated. With time, he screamed in frustration and anger.

He quickly calmed down by using several breathing exercises and concentrated hard on the box.

Then, the box popped open.

"Ik-kun, remember that feeling and use it every time you try to use your flames.

It will be the key for you to use them," I said.

"Ok Tabane-nee," Ichika said. "Alright go and work on the assignments that I gave you before we start with the box animals," I said.

"Oh, and Cyn-Chan, stay here for a moment."

"Ok Tabane-nee," Ichika said as he ran out of the room.

"What do you need Nee-Chan?" Cynthia asked.

"Cyn-Chan first of all, do you feel that you are being left behind by Ik-kun?" I asked.

She looked down dejectedly. "Yes. I think that Ichika is leaving me behind in everything," Cynthia said.

_Hmm what do I do? …I can probably give her some extra lessons. Yeah, that will give me time to do __**that**__ too. _Looking back up I said

"Cyn-Chan, do you want private lessons? Death tells me we can leave this place and train for a couple years without much time at all passing for Ichika."

"You can do that?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes we can," I said. "So… do you want to?"

"Yes, I want to be someone who can help Ichika," she replied firmly.

I nodded.

"Say, how old do you think you are?" I asked.

"Probably like 12 or so," Cynthia said, unsurely.

"Ok," I said. "Ik-kun said that felt as if he was at least 15."

"Oh," Cynthia said, even more dejected now.

_Well, she does have at least a couple years to catch up with him. _

_I wonder if this will help. _

_No, if she truly wants to be able to grow, she will grow. _

_It'll probably take a month or two for her to ascend up to his level. _

"Ok, let me help Ichika with his box animals and then we can go to train you," I said.

She nodded in understanding and we left the room.

We walked over to the room that Ichika currently occupied.

"Hey Ik-kun, do you think you are ready to begin now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just finished the work you assigned me.

Cynthia looked over to the computer Ichika was at.

She suddenly whirled around to me. "So it was you who did… tha-… THAT," Cynthia screamed.

"Now, now, you that was just preparation for later. He hasn't even entered the second stage yet," I said, calmly.

Ichika looked truly confused at both our behaviors. "What's wrong Cynthia-Chan?"

I glanced over to her and she was shaking in anger.

"That, that vile… monster taught you how to do… THAT," she replied shaking in anger.

I also noted that her face and cheeks were turning bright red. Most likely in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, he won't practice on you anymore," I said (Lied).

Her reactions were too good and easy to bring out to miss. It was extremely amusing.

She was still shaking, but tried to calm down.

She was successful and calmed down.

"Ok, you finished now?" I teased.

She growled in response and glared at me.

The effect was ruined by the fact that she still looked like a kid.

I brought my hands up in surrender.

"Ok, fine, I'll stop now. We need to get on to Ik-kun," I said (Lied again) diverting the topic away.

She huffed indignantly and looked away.

Ichika still had a confused expression on his face.

"Alright Ik-kun, let's get started with your box animals," I said.

Ichika shook off the look on his face and nodded.

He seemed to push his question to the back of his mind… for now.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Cynthia turned back too, completely attentive. _Hmm. I guess she does care huh. _

_Well, that makes my job easier. _

_Might apologize later though… Nah She knows that I mean well. _

_You know, I wonder if she has any of her own flames or aptitude for the IS. _

_It is pretty common, but still… I wonder. _

_Oh well._

I shook any of my current thoughts away from me and got ready to teach Ichika again. "Ok, Ik-kun, are you ready to begin now?"

He nodded in return and started to access his flames.

Ichika POV

_Ok, where was that feeling again._

I searched through my memory.

Tabane-nee told me my memory was really close to eidetic memory.

It was easy to find my earlier experiences and I quickly activated my flames and poured a little into the interface.

A screen sort of like the old Windows 8 of Microsoft popped up.

I still had no name for it.

"Ok Ik-kun, access this file that I am sending to you now," Tabane said.

I nodded in reply and tapped into the file.

The interface was so much like a computer.

It was constantly shifting through different styles.

When I first got it, it had been a massive and unwieldy thing and had given me lots of headaches to maneuver around.

It seemed to advance itself every day that I used it.

Inside the file, I was met with a long, seemingly never ending list of… animals?"

_So she literally meant box animals. I thought they were going to be something else though._ Then, the screen fizzed out and disappeared.

I tried to call it several times again, but it wouldn't come back and was stuck, waving my hand around and throwing around flames.

"What happened Ik-kun?" Tabane asked.

"I don't know," I said in reply.

"Stop throwing around your flames, you're going to hurt someone!" Tabane said.

I stopped abruptly and used the same breathing exercises again to calm down.

When I seemed calm again, Tabane spoke. "Ok, so what was going on with you?" Tabane said.

"I don't know," I said.

"At least explain what happened," Tabane pleaded.

"Okay," I said. I took a few more deep breathes and spoke again.

"My screen suddenly fizzed out and it won't come out anymore.

I don't know what happened.

I was just putting flames into my finger to scroll the screen down," I said.

The screen required flames to power it and it usually left me exhausted afterwards if I used it too long.

"Ok…," Tabane said.

She seemed to be very deep in thought.

Then, my screen flickered back to life and I was nearly blinded.

I quickly looked away until the light faded.

"Hmm? What's wrong Ik-kun?" Tabane said.

"The screen came back on," I informed her.

"Ok," Tabane said. She clapped her hands together as if she had an idea.

"Oh! I remember now, that man from the Vongola said that this might happen," Tabane shouted in glee. "He also said that this was because the screen was adjusting itself to your personality."

Seeing my perplexed look, she continued. "So, your personality will directly impact your available choices for your box animals."

My face lit up like a Christmas tree.

_I might get something cool like a dragon!_

Excited, I quickly jumped over to my screen.

It was glowing like a Christmas tree too.

_I guess that they also reflect my mood._

I quickly scrolled through the list of animals that I could choose from.

Using my near eidetic memory, I memorized my choices and sat down on a chair that I made to think over them.

_So many choices! _

_Tabane-nee was right! _

_They are all based off of my history with dinosaurs and mythology! _

_What do I choose? _

_So many choices. _

_Argh! _

_What do I choose…? _

_Okay Okay I need to calm down so I can choose in the first place. _

_So I can probably take a dragon. _

_There was also those T-Rexes… _

_Wait, didn't Tabane-nee say I could have a limit of three? _

_Yeah, I wonder why. I know! _

_I'll ask her now! _

"Hey Tabane-nee, how many box animals can I have at once?" I asked.

"It depends on how long you want to be able to sustain your box animals. You can only have up to five if you want, but you will only be able to use them for about 24 hours. It depends on how many flames and how powerful the flames are for a person," Tabane said. "Death also said that he had a gift for you later that should allow you to carry six box animals, so take your pick of six for now."

"No, I think I will just take about 3 of them, it would be fairer to them," I said.

"Ok, sure," Tabane replied, nodding in response.

"So then, what will you choose?" She asked.

"Hmm, well, let me think for a while, there is a REALLY long list of box animals to choose from.

Then, Cynthia came up to me. She said "What's on the list though?"

"Lots of things, "I said.

"Like what?" Cynthia said.

"Dinosaurs, dragons and griffins," I said.

She nodded as if saying ok and stepped back.

"Never mind, just think of your animals quickly!" Tabane said.

"Okay Tabane-nee," I replied.

I sat down and started to think.

_I'm probably going to need a ground animal for offense. _

_Probably something that is a balance between flying and ground to. _

_Maybe a dragon? _

_Yeah! I'll do a dragon for one of them! _

_What about the ground one though? _

_Maybe a… I know! A T-Rex! I always wanted one! _

_But wait… how am I going to take care of them?_

I shuddered as I imagined climbing up the back of an angry dragon.

_Maybe I might do something other than those… I can just ask Tabane-nee though… Okay, I'll ask now. _

_It'll help to know this. _

_It would still be cool to have a dragon. _

"Hey, Tabane-nee, will I need to take care of my box animals?" I asked.

"No, they will feed off of your flames and your flames will take care of them," Tabane said. "No need to jump on the back of an angry dragon," she joked.

"Yeah, he he he, that wouldn't be very fun would it," I said nervously.

"So then, are you finished yet?" she asked.

"No, not finished yet, almost done though," I said. "Ok, don't rush yourself.

Remember, this one will always be with you, no matter what," she said.

"No pressure."

_Well that doesn't help very much Tabane-nee. _

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

_Ok, ok, so, I think I could take those two now. _

_What about the last one though? _

_Maybe just a flying type… Like a hawk or an owl. _

_I guess I could have a cloud owl. _

_That would be cool, an owl with a monocle shooting out flames. _

_Heh… That would be really weird wouldn't it? _

_Never mind, so, a dragon, a T-Rex, and an owl. _

_Now I need to decide what flames for each of them. _

_So, the T-Rex would be… hmm… a storm animal? _

_Yeah, the owl would obviously be a cloud owl and the dragon would have to be a rain dragon. _

_Yeah, ok, I'm finished now then. _

"Ok Tabane-nee, I'm finished with my choices," I said.

Tabane nodded and I proceeded to start selecting my choices from the lists.

When I was finished, I inserted a few of my flames.

I looked away and suddenly I was tugged at, hard.

I quickly turned back to see my flames leaving me at an incredible rate.

I felt incredibly tired and I dropped to a knee, breathing hard.

My vision was starting to blur.

_Can I die here? _

_Probably not possible, but Death said that he would pardon me. _

"Urgh, it hurts," I groaned.

My vision was starting to flash.

Then, just as quickly as it had come, all of my fatigue faded away and I collapsed on the ground, relieved.

_What was that?_

"Are you ok Ik-kun," Tabane said, alarmed.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," I replied.

I tried to stand up again, but I fell, exhausted down.

I didn't fall all the way down though.

Cynthia had moved over and now caught me.

"Ugh, you're so heavy!" she joked.

I laughed weakly. "What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, frustrated.

"Ah, I don't know anything anymore. All I saw was you tapping your screen and then suddenly collapsing on me. It doesn't make any sense!" Tabane screamed.

"Are you alright?" Cynthia asked, worry clearly in her voice.

She quickly conjured a chair and set me down in it.

"What do you think happened?" she asked.

"I think that I misjudged how many flames it took to create these box animals," I said.

"Ok," she said, nodding. "So, what did you choose?"

"I chose a dragon, a T-Rex, and an owl," I said.

She looked at me, shocked.

"Wow, that's so cool!" she said.

Cynthia moved back a step and fell onto the ground and hit her head, hard.

She was unconscious.

I picked her up, off the ground and helped her to a bed.

As I was about to set her down though, she moaned and tried to grab for me.

She snuggled close to my chest.

"Cynthia-Chan, why?" I asked.

She just groaned and held tighter.

"Alright then, you can stay here," I said.

I moved away from the bed and carried her over to the chair and sat down.

I cradled her and asked Tabane-nee to get an ice pack.

Tabane-nee brought up the ice pack and gave it to me.

I secured it on Cynthia's head and began to talk to Tabane-nee again.

"Alright ready," I said.

She was giggling like a madman. … Or maybe madwoman.

"What's wrong Tabane-nee?" I asked.

"Nothing much," she replied.

Sighing, I made sure Cynthia-Chan was asleep and I lay her down on the bed.

Then, she tried to get more serious and tried to help me.

"Ok, so, why don't you try to release your box animals," Tabane said.

"Okay… but, how do I do it?" I said.

"You just put your flames into your boxes and think of your box animals you want to bring out instead of your boxes," she replied.

I nodded and brought down my screen.

I focused on the owl first and used my flames.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, you can make them bigger and smaller according to how many flames you put in. You need more flames to make it bigger or smaller though. I personally recommend bigger. The saying goes that bigger is better," she explained. Before the owl fully formed, I focused more of my flames and I tried to make it bigger like she said.

The owl's shape started expanding in front of me as I focused.

I felt something inside of me telling me that it was enough, so I stopped and allowed the owl to fully form.

It was magnificent.

It was a snowy white owl with sharp eyes that seemed to examine me.

It seemed fully capable of communication.

It spit out a glob of flames.

The flames formed to show a human.

Then, the human (?) spoke.

"Hello master," it said.

"Hi?" I replied.

"What shall I do today?" it asked.

"Umm, what?" I said.

It seemed to get impatient.

"What shall I do today?" it repeated impatiently.

The owl next to it ruffled its feathers in agitation. It seemed to be saying "stupid humans". "What are you?" I asked.

The owl and the human fell to the ground, face planting.

"My god, you don't even know what I am?" it said exasperated.

Seeing my nod its shoulders sank.

"A stupid owner, so sad, so sad," it said.

I narrowed my eyes in anger.

It noticed and it taunted "Oh, are you angry now, stupid human,"

I sighed and pushed away my anger.

"So, what are you?" I said.

"I am a cloud owl," it said.

_OH! _

_That explains it. _

_Cloud elements create copies right? _"

So this human is a copy right?" I asked.

"Yes," the copy replied.

"At least I don't have a stupid owner," the copy said, clearly relieved.

The owl nodded and the illusion disappeared and I saw the flames reform into a pen and contract.

The owl showed it to me.

I took a look at the contract.

It listed 5 requirements:

I respect this treaty and treat the owl with care.

I call the owl Tezuka.

I tried to do my best with the owl.

I supply a large supply of books to the owl for reading.

That I never give up and always keep him with me.

I nodded to him as I checked and signed all the boxes.

Tezuka's face seemed to soften and he hopped onto my shoulder.

I scratched under his chin and stroked his feathers.

He seemed to take pleasure in it.

"Wait, how will I supply you with the books?" I asked.

"You just need to supply me with flames whenever I ask. I'll take it from there if you want me to," it said.

I nodded in response and sent him some flames.

He nodded back and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Then, Tabane-nee handed me a ring.

"This will be where you can store your cloud flames and your cloud owl," she said.

"Okay Tabane-nee," I replied.

I focused and transferred Tezuka to my new cloud ring.

As I looked at the ring again, I saw that there was an owl staring back up at me.

Next, I needed to summon the dragon.

_What's it going to be like? _

_Is it going to be like Tezuka? _

_That would be fine. What is it? _

I concentrated on the list and pushed my flames into it.

Flames surged out and filled the room.

Soon though, the energy overflowed and seeped out of the room.

The rest of the flames followed and Cynthia had to be carried to follow the shape.

It soon formed the shape of the dragon just as the owl had.

Once fully formed, I looked up to see the magnificent shape of a winged dragon.

It was red with glistening scales.

It glowed in the early morning light and seemed every bit like I imagined it to be.

It continued to stare down at me oppressively.

I remained adamant and stared back at it defiantly.

After what seemed like hours, the dragon finally spoke.

"It seems that you are worthy to command me. Very well, you may be my master," It said calmly and deliberately.

"What should I call you?" I asked.

It sat there thinking for a moment.

"Hmm, you may call me… No, just call to me in your mind. I will know it is you if you call," he said.

"Okay," I replied.

"Alright now, can you come into the ring so I can continue on?"

"Yes I can," he replied.

Then, his form started diminishing, returning to flame form.

The flames seeped to my other ring.

A bright red dragon stared at me.

_Okay, now for the T-Rex. _

_Wonder what this is going to be like. _

_Hopefully it will be a nice T-Rex. _

"Alright Tabane-nee, I'll do the next one now," I said.

I looked over to her and she nodded.

She was busily recording statistics on a sheet of paper.

I poured my flames into the interface once more and watched in anticipation.

My patience was not needed as the T-Rex formed quickly and it also lashed out quickly.

I jumped back and called on my other box animals.

I poured flames into their respective rings and watched them expand out quickly.

The T-Rex had ran into a wall and was still recovering.

It shook its head and looked slowly, side to side.

It saw me and roared furiously.

Its eyes were glowing with flames and it prepared for another charge.

I hopped onto the back of my dragon and started to command them swiftly.

_Tezuka, quickly distract it with a couple of cloud clones. _

_Dragon, fly up and get ready to shoot some fire. _

_I'll go down and hit it. It would be insulting to just stand up here and beat it up. _

Nodding, my box animals followed my commands.

_Good, now, where's Tabane-nee? _

_Where did Cynthia go?_

The twosome had disappeared completely from view.

_Never mind, need to focus on the angry T-Rex trying to bite my face off. _

Dragon had dropped me off on the ground.

The T-Rex was busy picking off the cloud clones, trying to find me.

I quickly accessed my interface and brought up my box weapons.

I pulled out a long, slender katana about my current size and prepared for battle.

Tezuka and Dragon had fallen back.

The T-Rex had grown in size and now glowered down on us.

I quickly dropped down to an iaido stance and prepared to fight.

Tezuka and Dragon got the message and prepared themselves too.

I screamed a battle cry and rushed forward to the awaiting T-Rex.

So, finished. Probably isn't too long for some readers, but I think this is the biggest chapter I have EVER typed before. So, accomplishment unlocked. This story kind of feels awkward and choppy in some places. Please tell me if you find any of those. It may just be me, but yeah. I left you guys on a cliff hanger here. (Heheheheh) Well thanks for reading and see you later. Don't forget to review and tell your friends!

P.S- Guys, please take a look at the poll that is supposed to on my profile page. I really want some feedback to make this story a little better.

P.S.S- This is an edited copy of the original story. I would like to thank Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita and staplesdex2 for bringing to my attention, the "walls of text". I had no idea and I thank you two.


	3. Prologue 3

Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the wait, if there was any. Well, anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 3

_Thoughts_

_Mental communication_

* * *

Ichika POV

I stared defiantly at the T-Rex looming over me.

It stamped its foot on the ground and prepared to charge once more.

I growled and entered into one of the stances ingrained into my muscle memory.

It roared in response and shot a stream of storm flames.

I jumped high into the air and brought out my cloud gun as I descended.

I pushed as many flames as the gun would take and I fired.

One bullet came out that multiplied to thousands.

Each space between the bullets was filled and the T-Rex was struck thousands of times.

It shook its head and shot another stream of flames.

Tezuka created clones that attacked the T-Rex.

Each clone flocked to the T-Rex, but were too fragile in the face of its roar.

The shockwave sent Tezuka flying away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw dragon catch Tezuka and shot flames out.

Dragon was only about my size right now.

The T-Rex was hit by the flames, but when they receded, it was unharmed.

I was running on the ground toward it.

I jumped up and performed a slash upwards with the hilt that cracked its jaw.

The T-Rex grunted, but charged forward and I was pushed back.

I skidded on the ground until I slammed into a wall.

My katana had shattered completely and I dropped.

I pulled out the storm gun and concentrated on my storm flames.

I screamed and shot a single hyper powered bullet at the T-Rex.

The bullet connected, but merely dented the T-Rex.

Seeing this, Dragon picked me up and flew away.

Tezuka stayed fighting there.

We flew away and I lost consciousness.

The last thing I saw was Tezuka being swallowed whole and the dragon roaring, which sent us spiraling down.

Time Break

I got up groggily.

I looked around confused.

_Where am I?_

_What happened?_

I tried to move.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp dagger of pain shoot up my leg.

Dragon was on top, breathing hard.

"Alright Dragon, I'm going to send you back now," I said.

Dragon shifted around, but otherwise remained still.

I focused on releasing the flames in Dragon's body.

Dragon's form faded into flames.

Both of my flame rings were dark.

_Must be on cool down or something like that._

I tried getting up again.

The pain jolted me once more, but I ignored it and slowly rose up.

I stumbled over to an open space and made a chair as quickly as possible

I sat down and examined my leg.

I heard a roar in the distance, but I ignored it.

_Ugh, now I remember. We lost didn't we? Great._

_What do I do now?_

_Tabane-nee and Cynthia-Chan are gone now. I won't be able to find Death again now._

_Never mind. What about my leg?_

I shifted the leg and felt a dull pain from it. I gritted my teeth.

_Will I really have to use the IS. Tabane-nee said it should only be used on another IS or in emergencies. I guess this counts as an emergency though._

_First I will need to heal up my leg._

I brought out some bandages from the IS bus slots. I wrapped my leg and administered some of Tabane-nee's special gauze.

The open wound closed up extremely fast and I felt instant relief.

I got up again and pulled up my interface.

I logged in and entered the restricted password to activate my IS for the first time.

_Alright, starting it up… now!_

With no last thoughts I hit the enter key.

A flash of light came with it afterwards.

Time Break

I woke up once again to another new location.

_Where am I this time?_

I looked around to a white landscape completely blank.

_Ah, this is great. Did I die again or something?_

"No you did not," an unknown voice said.

The voice was stunningly beautiful.

I found myself calming down.

Out in the white horizon, I saw a shape resembling a door opening and a woman coming through the doorway.

_Who's that?_

"I am your IS," she said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I have no name," she responded.

"I am your IS, nothing else."

I was troubled with this.

"Which core number is yours?" I said.

"I am core number 1," she said.

_What? Isn't that the core that Chifuyu-nee used before?_

"Do you know my sister?" I asked.

"Who?"

"My sister, Chifuyu Orimura?"

"Ah, yes I do."

A silence ensued as we stared awkwardly at each other.

"So, what are we going to do?"

No answer.

I sighed. "Never mind, so, what is your name?" I asked.

No answer.

"Hello?"

"Yes?" she said. "I'm sorry, I was busy with some business."

"Oh," I said. "What is your name?"

"I have no name," she said.

"Oh, right," I replied.

I was getting very uncomfortable.

"What should I call you then?" I asked getting desperate.

"You may call me whatever you want," she replied.

I sighed deeply again.

_What is going on? This is so frustrating. What did you do Tabane-nee?_

"Alright then, should we start the calibration so we can get rid of that T-Rex?" I asked.

She nodded and stood up.

"Follow me if you would like to start," she said.

She walked to the direction of the gateway previously used. I followed her through as she opened the door.

I gulped and walked through, not knowing what to expect.

Scene Change

When I stepped through, I was greeted by a simple and plain room.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in my room," she said.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We will now commence the calibration here,"

Then, she tapped my head with her hand.

I blacked out.

Scene Change

I woke up to find myself floating in a weird place. It was completely black all around. I tried to control my floating and soon found myself flying in loops and twirling around.

Then, I heard a voice in my head.

_This is my world._

"What?"

_This is my world. I rule here and now, you must prove yourself._

An armor rack appeared in the darkness.

_Choose wisely. You only get one weapon. You will face my champion in mortal combat. Be warned, if you lose here, you will never return!_

I was suddenly very scared.

_What! If I die here, then I will truly die again?_

_Death will not save you. He cannot, if you die here, you will be forever mine!_

I heard an evil and demented laugh in the background.

_I must win. I must win. I must win! If I don't, then I will never see anyone again._

Images of Chifuyu, Tabane and strangely enough, Cynthia flashed through my head, the most prominent, among all the others I had met and befriended in my 8 year life.

Steeling myself, I floated over to the weapons rack and made my choice.

There were thousands of choices from all ages. Even legendary mythical weapons that the long past heroes used.

One weapon seemed to pulse though. It pulsed with warmth and energy. It was a completely round sphere with swirling colors in it. The most prominent color was red.

When I tapped it, a menu popped up saying.

[Dragon's Roar]

The power of a dragon…

Do you accept?

YES / NO

I quickly selected yes and pulled up the orb. It sunk into my hands as soon I touched it and I felt strangely warm.

The warmth pulsated throughout me as the scenery around me changed to that of an arena for gladiators.

Soon, the scenery stopped shaking and the warmth inside of me exploded in a blast.

I blacked out for one measly second as I went through my transformation.

I woke up to see my opponent.

It was Shirokishi, the famed White Knight.

I felt around with my new body.

_Oh, they literally meant the power of a dragon… I am a dragon right now. Wow. I have nothing to say._

Then, I heard a loud announcer introducing the fight to our "crowd".

"Get ready!"

"On your mark!"

"Set! I lowered myself and gathered flames. Shirokishi got into a fighting stance that was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Aaaaannnnnddddd GOOO!" the announcer shouted.

Shirokishi activated ignition boost and blasted off, but was greeted with an onslaught of flames that I spewed out.

Shirokishi drove its heel into the ground and pivoted away from my flames to safety, but was grazed lightly.

It lost 50 points from a light tapping. The pilot suddenly grew very wary of my flames.

Shirokishi- 950 points Ichika- 1000 points

I jumped gloriously and spread my wings. My wings created huge gusts of wind that blasted Shirokishi off its feet. It went flying and I followed crashing the pilot into the ground.

Shirokishi- 600 points

Ichika- 1000 points

The pilot seemed to be taking me seriously now and she dropped into an Iaido stance and materialized a sword. I couldn't see the sword because of the way she was positioned.

She suddenly swung the sword in a massive arc that sent an energy wave at me. I was surprised and couldn't dodge as the wave crashed into me, dealing serious damage to me. I was sent flying and hit the coliseum walls hard.

Shirokishi- 600 points

Ichika- 600 points

I looked over to the dashboard to see that our points were evened out. Also, I saw the Shirokishi's trademark cleaver in the pilot's hand.

_Who is that pilot? She's good!_

I was breathing hard and so was the pilot of the Shirokishi. We were at a complete standstill.

Then, the pilot of the Shirokishi said "It seems that you are a worthy opponent. I will start taking you seriously now. Then, she removed her helmet. I was to say the least, completely shocked.

It was my sister, Chifuyu.

_You are evil!_

I sighed and gathered my flames once again.

Chifuyu noticed and brought her cleaver in front of her. She charged and I released a wide spew of flames and lifted off the ground to dive in with my claws.

She was able to use her cleaver to block most of the flames and was now using ignition boost to blast toward me.

As she reached the midway point from me to her I dived. I crashed into her in a last ditch effort with all my weight into it and the last of my energy.

We both plummeted to the ground at break neck speeds.

The final results were:

Shirokishi- 0 Points

Ichika- 1 Point

I morphed back to a human and collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

_I won by one point. That wasn't even the real Chifuyu-nee. The Shirokishi had massive limiters on it too otherwise I would have lost completely. How can I protect the ones I love like this?_

The illusionary Chifuyu was fading away. I watched her as she dissolved into nothing.

Then, my IS reappeared.

"Good, you are strong," she said.

"You will be my champion and I will be your weapon. Use me well, and I will take you to new heights," she said.

Exhausted, I got up and stumbled toward her. I was flickering between consciousness and unconsciousness. She caught me in her arms and whispered to me softly.

"Don't worry, soon, you will meet me again. Now, rest."

I fell into a deep slumber with her voice ringing clearly in the ruined coliseum.

Scene Change

When I woke up, I was back in the room that my IS possessed. It was now painted toward more of a deep lilac look, which calmed me. I smiled and sat up slowly.

"Are you up now?" my IS said.

"Yes," I replied. "You know, I think that I will call you Asuna."

"Ok," she replied.

Then, Asuna got up and walked up to me.

"The calibration has been complete," she said.

"Oh, ok, so, can I go and fight that dinosaur now?" I asked.

"Yes, you will leave this area soon," she replied.

Then, there was a large flash of light and I knew I was being taken somewhere else.

Scene Change

I woke up to find myself leaning on a tree.

_What?_

I felt a strange weight on my left hand.

There was a strange wristband that I had never seen before. It was deep black with elegant patterns of assorted weapons on it.

_Are you awake?_

"What?" I said out loud.

_Are you awake?_

_Is that you Asuna?_

_Yes_

_What happened? How are you talking to me like this?_

_I can communicate with you through your mind obviously._

_How though?_

_It's hard to explain._

_Can you do it with people other than me?_

_No._

_Oh_

_What are you going to do?_

_I don't know._

_Weren't you going to defeat the T-Rex?_

_Oh yeah!_

_Let's get to it then._

The wristband on my arm started to hum and I suddenly got a large influx of information.

There was a flash of light and I shut my eyes. When I reopened them I was floating off of the ground. I was in my IS.

My IS was a sleek and very flexible. (Think of the vile armor set from Infinity blade III with the wings from Byakushiki all painted black and yellow with the helmet opened, but able to close and more bulky on the arms) (Take Byakushiki give it the vile armor color scheme and add the visor helmet) It also had four wing boosters. Right now though, it was grey and colorless.

I whooped and used the boosters to shoot up into the sky.

_How do you like it?_

_It's amazing! I'm actually flying!_

_We are going to commence the calibration. Sit tight for a little bit. I'm going to go autopilot so you don't get hurt._

_No! Let me do it. I already know how._

Asuna hesitated for a second.

_I was taught by your creator so I probably know a lot about you that you don't know about yourself._

I knew that she was teetering on the edge and now just needed a small push.

_I'll make you a cake._

She caved completely.

_Fine. I want that cake by the end of the week._

_Sure, now, what are the armaments?_

_Your model is still very basic, because we are still on factory setting, but you should be able to access your box weapons right from your IS. They should be the size of your IS too. When you enter First Shift, I will inform you of your new capabilities._

_Thanks Asuna_

_You're welcome_

"Let's go kick some T-Rex ass now!" I shouted to the sky.

I pushed the boosters to the maximum and we took off rocketing toward the clearly rampaging T-Rex. I had already picked out a large katana and held it at the ready.

I crashed into the T-Rex from the back and made it stumble a few steps.

It turned around quick as lightning and snapped at my retreating shape, but I was too far away. It roared in anger and used its hands to slash at me.

I used ignition boost toward the ground and broke even once I was close enough. I pulled out my katana and slashed at its feet.

It kicked at me and sent me flying. I tumbled over and over until I hit a tree. The tree splintered with a whopping two foot deep imprint.

I growled in pain. Then, a menu popped up.

First shift ready

Activate?

YES / NO

I tapped the glowing yes with my finger and let the light engulf the suit.

All scratches and dents were instantly fixed and I gained a black paint job over my armor with yellow stripes on it.

_First shift active!_

_Good, I needed that_

_So, armaments, you have new box weapons like whips and get this, bigger guns and bigger swords and also knifes. One last thing, you have two new modes. Dragon mode and Owl mode. In dragon mode, you will get two cannons on your shoulders and two high powered vibration energy claws. You may get some new things, but I won't know what those are probably. Owl mode, you will gain a clearer capacity for you mind and be able to create clones. One last thing, while in Dragon mode, you won't be able to use any other box weapons._

[Dragon Mode Activate]

A bright light engulfed my IS again and this time I had a red scale like pattern over the suit and true to Asuna's word, I had two mounted shoulder cannons named the "Dragon Flames". Also, I had the large claws that were mentioned.

I blasted off and found myself moving faster than normal.

_What's going on Asuna?_

_Dragon Mode seems to also have wings and extra boosters that increase speed and maneuverability._

_Oh, ok_.

I saw the T-Rexes body facing the direction is was on.

_I guess I will try out those wings now. Hey Asuna, how do I use the wings?_

_Just imagine wings and use that to spin around._

I did and I was able to almost instantly get behind the T-Rex.

_Wow, that could be really useful in most situations!_

_I know right!_

I brought up both energy claws and slashed them in both directions rapidly.

They left incredibly deep gouges and the T-Rex roared in pain wildly.

It swung its tail and threw me away, then, it started to charge.

_Urgh_

[Owl Mode Activate]

I instantly created two dozen clones and had them switch to [Dragon Mode].

After the switch, I instantly was able to make a plan that would offer varying chances of success.

One dozen of the clones would keep the T-Rex busy with the energy claws while the other dozen charged up the Dragon Flames to blast the T-Rex while it was distracted. I would be supplying the clones with power to make sure they kept up.

The clones were sadly very vulnerable as they only took a hit to be defeated, but served very nicely as a distraction in [Dragon Mode] with the wings to dodge.

Soon, the energy cannons were charged up and they were launched into one. Roaring, the T-Rex was struck head on and a massive explosion ensued.

I managed to hang on and soon the smoke cleared. Out of the smoke, I saw a moving shape of the T-Rex. To my horror, it roared and cleared the smoke. The T-Rex turned and stared at me. It roared once more and charged at me.

I felt a surge of unknown anger and everything became hazy from then on. Every movement that I made felt as if I was sleeping and I saw it in third person. I continued to hack at the dinosaur evade all of its attempts to kill me. I didn't notice, but my eyes changed to the color of the abyss.

Finally, I struck it down with a single downward blow with a katana after which the katana shattered. The T-Rex finally lay still and died. It returned to flames and I finally returned to my regular body and out of third person.

My IS went into hibernation mode from energy loss and I fell to the ground.

_Are you ok Ichika?_

_Do you think I'm a monster?_

_What? Of course not._

_I felt pleasure from that. It felt good to just stab it and stab it and stab it all over again until it died._

_Is this your first kill?_

_Yes_

I felt a warm presence wrap around me.

_There there it'll all be alright._

I broke down and started crying.

_Why do I feel this way? It was just an animal._

_Any loss of life should impact someone Ichika._

I lay there for hours on and let myself relax. Eventually, I fell asleep.

I fell asleep to the visions of that man Xanxus from the Varia and Kaede, my sister's friend.

* * *

Okay, so I'm finished now. This was a good chapter and I think I did okay. Sorry for the late update, but I haven't had much time to write anything.

I have a feeling that this may come up so, to explain Ichika's sensitivity. This is a side effect of the SEED and also part of Ichika's mentality in this Fanfic. Ichika will be a very pure person compared to the others in the mafia. He will potentially lose a large chunk of it during his years, but I think I will make is so he is still largely pure. This is probably your choice so say something in the comments if you want him to be pure or not pure.

I will post a poll as soon as possible to see what you want, so look there is you wish.

One other thing, I will be using some of the SEED from Gundam SEED sadly though, it was minor and you can't have a triad of anime topics.

Anyway, I will have the information about Ichika's IS and Ichika down there.

Please review and/or rate!

P.S I still need some idea of what the full name of Ichika's IS will be, so please say something about that if you have anything in the comments.

Ichika:

Strength-B to S+ (S+ when in SEED Mode)

Intelligence (Book)-A

Intelligence (Street)-B to S+ (S+ when in SEED Mode)

Agility- B

Special Abilities

Eye of the Mind- C to S+

Still developing, but can sense when something is striking some of the time if the assaulter has no previous training for this ability. This jumps to S+ when in SEED mode

SEED Mode- N/A

Supernatural bloodline originating from feudal Japan. Unknown family origins.

3 modes (Known)

Subconscious- Activates when sleeping and user is in danger or user is aroused in any way while sleeping.

Emotional- Activates when emotions override judgment. This causes the user to view themselves as if dreaming about it. ½ the power of Absolute. A side effect is also known to cause massive amounts of the opposite emotion used to activate this stage.

Absolute- Perfect awareness and perfect control. Most powerful version of SEED

Ichika's IS (Name to be determined):

Strength-A

Agility-A+ to S+ (Goes to S+ when using wings in [Dragon Mode]

Regular Mode-

Byakushiki with vile armor colors and visor instead of full helmet

Dragon Mode-

Color scheme changes to red and with scales.

Owl Mode-

Color scheme changes to brown and yellow stripes.

Special Abilities:

SEED Mode transmission-

The IS is able to use the energy and abilities of a person while they are in SEED mode.

Armaments:

Regular Mode-

Box Weapons

Dragon Mode-

Dragon Talons- High powered vibration energy claws capable of tearing through Adamantine.

Dragon Fire- High powered energy cannon

Owl Mode-

Box Weapons

Clones


	4. 2nd Important Message

Hi guys. Sorry, but this isn't an update yet again. I have a poll that I will be using in the later chapters, so the next chapter should be out on this Sunday or maybe a bit later, but soon. Also, I am going to be making another story other than Infinite Death and that may slow down updates or speed them up.

The poll should be located on my page.

Also, please help me with the new name of the IS Ichika is going to have. Please say what you want in the reviews. I got some ideas, but it is still very vague and undeveloped.

Anyway, thanks and see u Sunday maybe!

* * *

Here's an update on the poll

Pure:3

Non-Pure:0

I honestly did not expect this.

**Well, here's an important important announcement. I really need an IS name. Seriously. I have no clue what I am going to call it. Nothing clicks at all. You guys have seen teh IS's abilities so you should be able to get a better perspective on it. Seriously, help would be _GREATLY._ Seriously (again) I need your help, so please, please give me some suggestions somewhere.**


	5. Awakening

Hi guys, I'm back and here's chapter 4

So, I am going to keep that poll on my page up until after the chapter that Ichika finally returns. That is when I will mostly need it for the story.

Enjoy

Chapter 4

I woke up on a bed. I heard a low beep in the background and I groaned. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Wha?" I said still half asleep. I yawned and started to sway.

I fell back asleep and hit my head on something to my right.

I yelped in pain and was wide awake.

I looked to my right. I was in a room that would usually belong in a hospital. There were IV drips sticking into me and also a heart monitor that looked like it came out of a sci-fi movie. As I felt more awake, I noticed a warm feeling on my left leg. I looked to my left. Cynthia was there, fast asleep.

I smiled and lifted her onto the bed. Just from that though, my muscles screamed in pain. I winced, but continued.

"Thanks Cynthia-Chan," I whispered.

She simply shifted around. I lay down and brought her close to me. Then, I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

Scene Change

In my sleep I felt rustling. I quickly suppressed it by holding it down. Eventually, the moving stopped and I fell into sleep again. There, I met Asuna.

I opened my "eyes" in the mindscape.

I saw Asuna sitting on a chair asleep. She woke up when I approached.

_Hello Asuna_

_Hi, how are you feeling?_

_I'm feeling fine, thanks for helping me at the end there. I don't know what hit me._

_It was nothing. Also, I have something to show you._

_What?_

_It will be very important and you may need to prepare yourself._

_What is it Asuna?_

_Follow me_

Asuna got up from her seat and walked toward a door. I followed suit and floated toward her.

_So, what is it?_

_It has something to do with your family._

_You mean Chifuyu-nee?_

_No, your… other family._

_What other family? Asuna, what are you talking about. My family died in the "Great Fire of Kyoto"._

Asuna scoffed.

_That would be impossible. You will see why soon._

I kept the rest of my questions at hold for the moment.

_What does she mean? What other family? Chifuyu-nee said that everyone else died._

_They didn't obviously._

_Hey! Don't peek at my thoughts!_

_Kind of hard not to when you are an A.I and you are gathering intelligence._

_Oh. Well I guess that it is fine then._

_Thank you very much._

_Your welcome Asuna. So where are we going?_

_To the DNA room._

_DNA room?_

_I am your IS so I must monitor your health and physical condition, so there are these rooms that I created so that I could watch each and every aspect of your body._

_That sort of sounds like a pervert would think Asuna. You aren't spying on me when I sleep are you!_

Asuna blushed crimson then, she blinked in confusion.

_You, you. Sigh. What is this emotion that I feel?_

_Embarrassment._

_What is that?_

_What you just felt._

Asuna blocked our communication for the rest of the time.

As soon as we reached the room, she turned it back on.

_We are here now._

_Ok. Hey Asuna._

_Yes?_

_Why can you block it, but I can't?_

_Cause I'm awesomer than you._

_That's not a word and at least I wasn't born in a computer._

_What's wrong with that?_

_It's not natural._

_Shut up._

_Yes! Me 1 and Asuna –_

_20,000._

_What?_

_Oh yeah, Losersayswhat?_

_What?_

_I win. Loser_

Asuna grumbled and mumbled profanities into my mind.

_Hey watch the language._

_You can't make me._

_Asuna, I will find a way to take away your chair and other assorted furniture._

A silence ensued.

_There we go, much better._

We arrived at a monitor in the room.

_Ok, so here is your DNA results._

I took a long look at them.

_You finished yet?_

_Yeah._

_So, I took the liberty of searching through the earth's databases on people and managed to find something interesting._

_What?_

_You have a whole branch of family left. You have another sister at the least and you mother is alive and well._

I was stunned into silence. I looked to Asuna for an explanation.

_The funny thing is that it was hard to even find those two people. It made no sense until I compared your DNA to another random person's DNA._

_What is the difference between mine and there's? _

_Obviously you have a special DNA pattern that will help you greatly in the future._

_What does it do?_

_It is your family's bloodline that only appeared in your mother and sister. _ My eyes widened at the thought.

_So, it that what makes her strong?_

_That and her natural strength from her family. This bloodline has activated and you will see it in the real world._

_Okay, thanks Asuna. _She nodded to me and I left her place. I woke up feeling much better. Cynthia was still on my chest, she was now sleeping. It seemed that she had grown older and the training trip had greatly helped her. Her beauty was now magnified and I smiled. She was roused by my movements and she slowly got up and yawned, also rubbing her eyes somehow extremely cutely. I found myself rubbing her head and petting her. She reacted in shock and blushed when she saw me. I pulled her into a hug and I kissed her on the forehead. She blushed harder when I kissed her on the lips. "I love you Cynthia-chan," I said. She froze and I was worried that she hated me. Then, tears started to cascade down.

"I love you too Ichika!" she said crying. I brought her closer and put my head on her shoulder. Unknown to the both of us, Tabane was hiding behind the door and listening in on our conversation. "Congratulations Cynthia-chan, congratulations." She whispered. A few minutes later, she tiptoed away.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." She tilted her head cutely to the side. Then, she realized something. "Oh yeah! I was supposed to meet our new senseis!" she said. She jumped off of the bed and rushed out of the door.

_Congratulations master._

_Thanks Asuna. You can just call me Ichika you know._

Then, I followed the sprinting Cynthia out the door. We soon arrived at a newly constructed dojo. There was that man named Xanxus and Chifuyu's friend at the door way, talking and waiting for us. We arrived huffing and puffing at the door and bowed to them. The two stopped conversing and opened the door to the dojo. We entered and started talking.

"So, Xanxus-san, Kaede-san, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We are here to train you." Xanxus replied. "Death brought us here to train you in the physical part." We arrived at the center of the dojo.

"So, Kaede here will be teaching you martial arts and I will be teaching you combat with your flames." Xanxus explained.

Then, we started to train. We continued this until me and Cynthia had mastered these. Then, we moved onto weights on our body. They started low and eventually we were sprinting around with weights at 100 pounds. Eventually as in 5 years. It was all going well until a wormhole came through. We were just training for another day, when a large hole in the sky opened up and sucked us up.

Scene Change

I woke up in a room that was white and with the girl from the warehouse, Cynthia next to me. I got up and shook her awake. She got up and said, "Eh, what happened Ichika-kun?"

"What? What do you mean? We've just been laying here haven't we?" I said. Then, Cynthia realized something, I had lost my memories. She lay down and started to cry. I didn't like the sight, so I went forward and hugged her tightly. She cried into my shoulder and lay there. Then, I noticed a group of people that were walking away, but noticed Cynthia's crying. Their eyes widened and they sped off. I ignored them and held Cynthia. The group of people that had helped us earlier came over. One man fell to the ground clutching his head when he saw me. He pushed the people away and got up.

"So, you're finally back kid." Then, I remembered everything. I told Xanxus, "Please gather Tabane-nee and Kaede-san. I want to remember everything." He nodded and left to complete the task. I looked toward Cynthia and made a resolve. Then, I was laid down for an extensive check-up. I thought of my future as I fell asleep from the drugs that I was given.

* * *

IS name is Tairanto no shi or タイラントの死 or Tyrant's Death. So, that was a chapter. Huh, today, I have not been doing that much. Well, that's all. Thanks for your continued support of this story. It has really helped.

So, I have this poll on my page for a new story I will be making. Please use this poll and help me out!

Well, peace!


End file.
